Hellfire and Diamonds
by Avari20
Summary: One shot, Complete: He could feel nothing. No joy, no fear, no sorrow. But the all-consuming heat of lust ate at him, and what could he do but act on it? The possibilities were too tempting to resist. Warning: Language and non-con


Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing characters and make no money from this story.

Warning: This story is rated M for non-con and some language

Dedication: To Sara (slytherinswench)

**Hellfire and Diamonds**

By Avari20

The diamond twinkled as coldly as the stars that hung over his frozen fortress. His tongue roughly dragged up the chain, laving the throat beneath, one strong hand holding her nape. Each pearl stud was more beautiful than the last, milky white against flesh that pulsed with life. Powerful, young, smooth legs were locked around his waist while hands that had struck at him now twisted in his shirt, desperately hanging on. He smoothed a hand over her buttocks and gripped a cheek. He smiled in chilling satisfaction. There was no possibility of release. No chance she would loosen her hold.

Fear was a powerful incentive, after all.

A mewling sound vibrated in her throat. He smelled the terror on her skin. It went straight to his cock, that part of him that should have died four hundred years ago and yet, like the rest of him, defied the natural order. He buried his nose in crook of her neck. "Such beguiling, warm skin."

He trailed his fingers down her back and around the curve of her thigh with insidious deliberation. She strangled on a growl. Nails dug into his flesh in warning he dismissed without thought. He pushed passed the bunched folds of the scarlet dress. The natural heat that emitted from her pussy was too much to resist; he drove two fingers in, plundering her, lunging through muscles that clenched to deny him entry.

His mouth opened against her shoulder, teeth shooting out. _Yes, _he triumphed while he held her jerking body to him. She cried out in a mixture of surprise and fury. Fiery Anna would not let this pass unavenged. He welcomed her resistance. He pleasured in her iron will. "Little Anna. Soon to be mine."

She had gone white under her rapidly reddening skin. All that delicious blood was rushing to her head. It tempted him, but he could not indulge just yet. Perhaps later, when they were again on the ground. Their current position was too pleasing to give up so soon. They were hundreds of feet above the stone floor, high on the ceiling. He had traversed this painted expanse many times. Anna, however, had not and could not. He embraced her here with exactly that in mind. Anna Valerius was forced to clutch her most bitter enemy to her breast to keep from falling to her death. He knew her honor and her family depended on her success, so she would not thwart him by dying yet. Too much rode her continued existence.

The breath expelled violently from her lungs. "You...evil..._thing_," she gasped against his ear. "I would cut out your heart if you had one!"

He rubbed their cheeks together. Had he still a functioning heart, it might have beat with something like love. Or passion. At the moment his insides were burning with hellfire. He longed for that one bite, that one taste, the sweetest final step that had yet to be taken. He pulled his fingers out...and plunged them back in. "You did not speak so savagely to Gabriel, my love."

Her arms tightened. "You watched?" Horror crept into her voice.

"Every incendiary moment." He cocked his head. "I particularly enjoyed how he fucked you standing. You managed to look angelic even in that pose, your breasts jutting out as you reached up to curl your arms around his head." And Gabriel had moaned in her ear as though her touch held magic. He had circled her in his arms, speaking silent volumes of his feelings.

Ah, to feel like that. Not this cold, bitter husk that occasionally felt the scorching heat of anger.

He abandoned her hot channel. He made sure to nick the flesh, drawing blood, enough to ease his way inside.

He undid his breeches easily. "I wonder," he mused. "Will Gabriel still want you after I have wed you?" He met her wide eyes. "It does not ultimately signify of course, but I admit it adds a certain--" he paused to look for the word "--_spice_ to the situation."

She struggled in his arms, trying to put her pussy out of alignment with the head of his cock. "No," she lashed at him.

It was simple, of course. One push on her lower back was all that was needed to seat him to the hilt in seconds. He quickly pressed her face into his shoulder, cutting off her cry. He laughed into the mass of dark curls. "Ah, Anna," he chuckled. "I will enjoy our life together."

A/N--This is my first Van Helsing/Anna/Dracula story. It was written at the request of Sara, whom I can deny nothing.


End file.
